Final Wishes
by Reihoshido
Summary: He left for the war, leaving what little he had behind.Now hes back looking for a way to repenent. She was the assassin no one knew about and his enemies are after her dojo. Will they get their wish for peace or will the darkness fill their minds?Ch5updat
1. Chapter 1: Arrival to the Past

Chapter 1: Arrival to the Past

He sighs; a deep, glorious heap of air, exhaling all the negative thoughts that plagued his mind. His eyes opening like the slow moving tide until the waves hit the rift, then color. Ember pools as blazing as the hot desert sun but these eyes held nothing of warmth. There was only was ice, frigid and compelling; mysterious in so many depths. No one would truly understand what this man had gone through; his eyes would never tell the tale.

What was a man capable of if he had no compassion, no feeling? Killing with no remorse? Was this the honor of the samurai, the life he had chosen? The life he could never turn back in? A life of solitude with constant loneliness was the outcome.

It had been a while since he had returned to the mountain village. The only reason why it had not been destroyed; the high cliffs that large armies would have to scale. It was not worth the effort. Returning home…. Home, his home; the home he had called his own for the few years he had lived there. He had been found amongst the cliffs nearly dying. When the man; the one whom he would call his master; took him under his wing.

It was that dojo he was heading for. It was his master that he wished to see. No matter what terms they had separated on, he still wanted to see the man that he looked up to as a father and a sensei.

A large crowd had gathered behind him with every foot step he took. Whispers of the war and of what he had become. The rumors had still reached this village no matter how remote it had been.

"Did he really take out half of their numbers by himself?"

"Shhhhhh! He's right there do you want him to kill us all?"

"Be cautious when around him."

"Did he ever have that scar? Is it true?"

He did not pay attention to their paranoia and continued with his smooth footsteps. His swords strapped to his side, gave many the chills. Who knew how many people had died by that one sword? The world could be painted red by one weapon and most feared it would be his. The whispers and gossip faded as he glared at one of the girls whom had pushed another in front of him. He was not a fable or a rouse; something that they could play with. The girls scrambled out if sight, hurry as fast as their kimonos would allow them.

Finally he reached the dojo, on the outskirts of the town. The sun had begun to set and the silence of the mountain seemed to thrum through the air. The gates were closed before him, he approached them stealthily but he did not hide his ki. He wanted his master to know he was here. A light flickered on from inside letting the young samurai know that his sensei was aware of his presence. The shadow of his masters figure flitted about the shoji screens the lantern dimming until it was extinguished. The light only a sign of his master's awareness, although he knew his master could sense his presence. The gate opened to reveal his master the signature white trench coat and his long brown hair that never seemed to gray. Master of the Hiten-Mitsu-rugi style, the one man whom he would have to defeat in order to complete his training.

"Baka deshi, are you expecting a warm welcome?" His master replied most sternly but with a hint of teasing.

The samurai stared his master in the eye. The two borrowing into each other, dark brown piercing liquid gold; and then it was the master who broke away.

"You think you have become a man. You think you are ready to learn because you have fought for this country. I don't think you have grown up at all you are still that lost child that has no idea what to do with himself. You may stay the night but after that you are on your own." His master replied.

His student repaid him with a bow of his head both ventured inside for the night.

Hey! I'm reihoshido. I am a new author to this site; it's the first time publishing my works online. I have been an avid reader on for a number of years. Any comments are welcome. This story I am kind of working on from scratch. Well I am hoping to bring Karou in to the next chapter. I'll be doing a sort of split of the two characters until they meet up I know this chapter was short I'm hoping to update up to chapter 5 over Christmas break.

Love, reihoshido!


	2. Chapter 2: Present Horrors

**Chapter 2: Present Horrors**

Author note: Sorry guys about the long times between posting this chapter was way to short so I added so more content and introduced another character Yahiko. (Brat) Chapter 3 will be coming soon as well as some other surprises!

* * *

She awoke to the sound of footsteps in the hall. Midnight hair spilled about her frame. The moonlight highlighting her face in an angelic glow but she was anything but an angel. Below that sweet innocent looking skin there was a killer; a predator ready to rip any prey to shreds.

At any point and time she was ready for the kill. Her beautifully crafted sword was settled softly in her hand as if it was a child's stuffed animal. Her grip tightened with the presence that was running down her halls.

Even though some said that the war was over, it truly wasn't. There were still a number of rebellious groups still in the underground. Lucky for her this kept her with a job. A pretty girl that could get to any pathetic man that would fall for her angelic face and beautiful appearance was a perfect tool for the war.

That left her with a number of enemies they would either try to rape her then kill her or they would be out for revenge. One of those was in within her dojo. Whom ever that certain someone was they were going to be dead shortly.

She was at the shoji in a matter of moments her midnight black hair falling down to her waist; grabbing a hair tie quickly she put in a samurai ponytail. She waited again until she couldn't here there movements. A spike of ki on the other side of the room had her adrenaline pumping. They would be breaking through any moment. She popped her sword from its sheath as quietly as she could.

Then it happened so quickly, the black figure rushed through the paper screen. Her blue cerulean eyes turned an icy turquoise and she was upon him in moments.

Their swords clanged together as he took the first swing. The opponents speed unlike any others she had faced, besides herself and one other.

There swords clanged again sparks flying of the polished metal. She was powerful but he was stronger. His body built twice the size of her small frame. His weight crashed into hers with every swing.

He looked as though h was going to swipe her feet but she caught the move and broke his leg with a quick snap in the wrong direction. The man collapsed in front of her.

"Who sent you?" She demanded slamming her knee into his chest sword poised above the warriors head. "Who sent you?!"

The man coughed up blood, as his bones were crushed beneath her foot. "I can kill you know or I can kill you slowly give me an answer and it will be quick.

"He, who you have betrayed," The woman decapitated him before he could say anymore.

* * *

Deep cerulean eyes opened with a start as her breathing increased. She had killed again, another man to put on her list. Disposing of the body was always the hardest thing to do. Burning the body in huge bon fire seemed like the simplest solution. She dragged the body out back to the disposal heap where she burned all of the unwanted shrubbery from around the dojo. Pouring oil over the sticks made the flames erupt faster. Black smoke floated to the blue sky above. 

Having searched the body the night before she bundled his possessions in a cloth, who knew when the few items he had would come in handy. She would come back to the possessions later. The floors needed to be tended to as well as her bloodied garments.

After a number of hours the laundry was hanging out on the line and the wooden floors gleamed. The young dojo owner sighed as she relaxed in her bath. Her students would be arriving very shortly. The school days end would bring the youths feet trampling in. Most were interested or intrigued by her non-killing fighting style. Most people were looking for a peaceful route in the world of violence. The fighting style had been developed by her father as an alternate route for the future.

Sadly the female assassin barely ever used the techniques but for furthering her other deadly fighting styles. After her bath she changed into her training gear, a pair of black hakatas and a white gi top.

She sat kneeling with a cup of tea as her students filed in for their tenth lesson. There was one boy that seemed to have a fiercer drive then the others.

"Myougin Yahiko, please stop hitting Hoiku Mouro over the head with your bokken that is not how a samurai is to behave. Give me one hundred forward strikes and one hundred slash and blocks." She replied closing her eyes while sipping from her teacup. Yahiko groaned and stopped hitting Mouro over the head.

"Maybe you should get off your lazy butt, ugly and do some slashes!" Yahiko yelled his sensei.

"Pardon, Yahiko, Kamiya sensei," Mouro replied trying to save Yahiko from doing more drills.

Kamiya got up from her seat on the floor, her ocean blue eyes glaring at Yahiko. How could this one kid be her most promising student? He was nothing but a foolish punk.

"Your talk is bigger then your skill." Kamiya swiped his legs out from under him, "Your opponent can come at you with all sorts of fighting techniques. With weaponry or bare handed. I can make your training a living hell or you can learn more efficiently by being a loyal dedicated student. Do another one hundred block and slashes." Kamiya replied leaving the boy to get up on his own.

He would be the successor of her technique if it was the last thing she accomplished in her life. The boy would have to smarten up but that could be fixed easily.


	3. Chapter 3:Mistakes Unforgiven

Chapter 3: Mistakes Un-forgiven

The small dojo was very silent when he awoke but the over looming presence of his master caused him to crack an eye open. The golden orb glared at his master standing by the open shoji.

"I knew my presence would wake you up. It's about time you woke up baka-deshi. Get up and make us some break fast." His master replied as he moved his way down the hall way.

The legendary warrior nearly fell over at his master's request. His golden eyes continued to glare at the empty spot his sensei had occupied. Grumbling to himself about how annoying his master could be, he got dressed then entered the kitchen to make the morning rice. As he was boiling the water his sensei came out from the shadowy hall way.

"If you looking for way of atonement boy; there might be an easy route for you. Sometime in the future you should visit the Kamiya dojo." His master replied thinking of the fighting style and the man who had taught it.

"Why the Kamiya dojo?" the young man asked. His long flaming red ponytail swished behind him as he turned to look at his sensei. "They teach a sword style that doesn't kill. The only successor is a young woman who goes by the name of Kamiya Karou. Her father was a great war general that died a few years back in the beginning of the war.

Amber eyes searched his sensei's face seeing if he was joking. "It might be wise to stay under her roof for a while and learn the fighting style of non-killing, the _Kamiya Kashin Ryu._ There are some rumors going around about this girl that might intrigue you. I'll bring you to her today if you'd like."

The young warrior placed two bowls of rice on the table; only nodding his head in affirmation. They would go to the Kamiya dojo.

* * *

Karou sighed for the tenth time in a row that day. Yahiko was getting on her nerves; more then a little bit. Before she knew it she was more then happy to tell the children that class was over.

A telegram arrived shortly after stating that Hiko was coming. Why would her old master be visiting her dojo? She knew that he hadn't believed in war and when she, his second pupil, also ran off to fight on the bloody grounds she lost hope that he would ever go to seek her out again.

"Hmm, I wonder what Hiko sensei has up his sleeve?" She folded the paper and stuck it inside of her gi top where no one could get the information unless they killed her.

They soon reached the dojo. Hiko sported his long white trench coat and his long brown hair flowing freely down his back. The young red haired warrior followed close behind his bamboo reed hat shielding his face from the villagers. The old wooden gates greeted them. "Looks like she needs some help with repairs," Hiko muttered noting how some parts were fixed while others weren't as well preserved. _What did you expect Hiko she ran away from her original home for almost 15 years? _

Hiko used one of his calloused hands to pull on the bell at the gate. Moments later a dark haired, blue eyed beauty answered the gate dressed in a blue kimono. Her hair was tied back by a purple ribbon matching the butterflies and blossoms covering the garment.

Hiko chuckled knowing his male student would find the young woman appealing.

"Welcome Hiko- sama" she replied while bowing. Her eyes glanced over at the other male questioningly. "Bring your guest along with you, I'll show you around the dojo and then I'll make us some tea." She smiled but it was fronted and he could tell that there was an odd relationship between her and Hiko. Not even he himself ever called his sensei by his first name. The longer he watched and listened the more information he would get out of her.

She didn't really think that she could teach in a man's field, let alone a technique that doesn't kill the opponent. Was she crazy? The question was if she was crazy enough to make it work.


	4. Chapter 4: More Than a Reunion

Chapter 4: More Than A Reunion

AN: Sorry guys if it seems like the story is being loaded fast enough it's because the site isn't uploading them right away. It might take a couple of days for everything to be transferred. Ill try to get things uploaded on time as promised.

The dojo wasn't too bad of a place, he concluded. It definitely needed some work but it would turn out ok in the end. The dark haired woman was showing them around the entire dojo as if Hiko had known her for years. The girl barely even looked his age, for goodness sake!

Karou sat them down in one of the dojo's many rooms for tea. A small low tea table was stained a dark brown with a lacquer finish.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with some tea. Make your selves comfortable," she stated wearing another fake smile. It never did reach her eyes he noticed. The Kamiya Kashin Ryu master left the room with quiet footsteps, heading toward the kitchen only a couple rooms away. He noted the amount of time it would take for her to return, in the meantime he wanted some answers.

"How do you know Kamiya-sama?" his tone said don't play with me. The samurai removed his reed hat and set it to the left of him upon the tatami floor.

"I have known Karou for a very long time, perhaps longer then I have known you. I was friends with her father Kamiya Geigko. As I stated her father was a great war general that passed away in this last war earlier on. I was friends with him from the past wars of this country. I met the young girl only one or two times during the time when her father was alive." Hiko answered quirking an eyebrow at his student. He knew that his student would pry for more information but he wouldn't give any more to him, no matter what.

"You two are much more familiar then that. I will find out Hiko so what's the use in hiding it?" The samurai seethed angered that his sensei would play mind tricks with him.

"You want questions ask the girl. She's the only one you can ask about things like this." Hiko studied his students pissed off face. "That's what I thought."

Karou had set the tea kettle over a fire to boil the water. When she heard light whispering coming from the room her guest occupied. She used her quiet footing and breathing to move close enough to eaves drop. Once she heard the words "Kamiya Geigko…" she turned to head back to the kitchen. This red headed fellow was going to get no where with his questioning.

She set up the tea tray and finished brewing the tea as well before heading back to the room. She made sure they could hear her foot steps this time.

Both men looked up to greet their hostess back in with the tea. After pouring each one of them a cup of tea she glanced at her guest questioningly. "So what brings the both of you to my small dojo? I don't get many visitors." _Unless they are assassins _she added in the back of her mind.

"We are interested in your fighting style. The Kamiya Kashin Ryu," Hiko gestured to his student with the nod of his head.

"What are you looking to get out of it?" Karou questioned. She wasn't about to give out lessons for other people to get a hold her techniques.

"For a peace of mind, My student Himura-san is looking for a way to repent for his sins in this past war. Using a fighting techniques that does not kill might further the process and will make it easier for him." Hiko replied.

"Let your student answer for himself. He is a veteran of this passed war and if this is not a style that he believes in then he will fail to comprehend its full values. I will give you a day to make up your mind, Himura-sama. If you fail to make a decision on your own by tomorrow evening you should head on back home and deal with the burdens all samurai must bare. It is getting late. You two are welcome to stay the night if you wish." She locked her ocean blue eyes with Himura's amber ones.

"Thank you Kamiy-sama we shall stay the night." Himura replied knowing that this was what his master wished.

After Karou left to go to the kitchen, Hiko turned to Himura. "You should probably go cook dinner baka-deshi. The woman was not endowed with many housewarming talents. If you don't want food poisoning you will do what I say." Hiko replied seriously.

"I'll take that as a warning," Himura replied walking into the kitchen shortly after Karou.


	5. Chapter 5:Timing Choices

Chapter 5: Timing Choices

AN:Earlier i posted the shorter version of this chapter kinda a half version since iwanted to postbecause i know how it is to be the person reading on the opther side trust me. ----; no really trust me :D. Uhhope you enjoy the updated version. uhh ill post a message in the next chapter too so people don't miss out on what happens next. ;) cause I'm sweet like that.

Himura had completely taken over her kitchen obviously by the work of Hiko Sejirou. Karou was slightly ticked but more than happy to give the kitchen over. It was better that she didn't embarrass herself in front of her guests any way.

Their meal was carried out in silence the weight of Himura's decision laid a thick cloud of seriousness to the air. She was willing to teach him only and only if he truly believed in the power of the technique. You didn't have to kill to earn power, power came from within.

Karou showed her guests to their rooms hoping that they would retire early so that she could practices her techniques in piece. Well Hiko could be awake for all she cared. He was probably downing a whole jug of sake. The samurai, Himura, She was more concerned with his where–bout's. She knew he was a veteran and that he was repenting but there was something more to him.

The reason why she hadn't said yes right off was because of the look in his eyes. Cold liquid gold glared at her straight from the heart of a killer; a heart too much like her own.

This was her way of repenting and if he didn't want to take it seriously then it would only further his motives for more destruction. She entered her room changing into her training gi then pulling the blankets about her frame as she laid down on her futon.

He heard her soft steps out side of his door listening for the stillness only sleep could bring. Curiosity getting the better of him he waited for her lingering footsteps to leave, until he moved his body from the wall to pass through his doorway without her noticing. Looking down the hallway he noted that she must have returned to her own bedroom. She had told them where her room was earlier incase they needed her for anything.

Himura came to her doorway, feeling restful ki coming from behind the door. Maybe there wasn't anything more to the girl besides the fact that she trained in a non-killing fighting style. Some how he felt like she was still hiding something as if there was more to her knowledge in the art then she was leading on. He hid in the shadows, sheltering his own ki waiting to see if there was a spike in the young woman's afterward.

What happened next had him confused, and slightly surprised. Even though his ki was masked well there was a strange feeling in the air. Her resting aura some how disappeared completely. There was only two ways for a person's ki to disappear completely. That was only if the owner died or they had a mastered and old fabled, _Blind Mind,_ technique.

He knew for sure that she wasn't dead. How could Kamiya Karou have got her hands on the technique of _Blind Mind?_ Himuras thoughts were interrupted when he felt a surge of ki power so strong from the dojo he had to check on its source.

* * *

Karou couldn't believe that she had to use the _Blind Mind_ technique Her father had had her look through ancient scrolls on old technique to understand the principles of sword art. Not many masters could understand the old man's concepts of removing ones ki from their body and placing it into an object instead. Somehow Karou had realized their flaw, they didn't connect with an inanimate object that didn't have ki so that it would suck up the ki like a sponge. 

Metals such as sword were a wonderful tool of choice. There conductivity allowed for large amounts of ki to be held within the objectwith out the object literally exploding. The ki could be held within the object for as long as the person projected it and kept a mental tab on it. The only trouble afterward was that the ki would erupt in a huge great wave after it was released back into its owner.

She knew that Himura would follow her any way to the dojo. At least she would give him a show when he came in. The ki re-transfer had caused perspiration to form on her brow.

"Himura-san," she replied huskily and low. Her eyes had turned liquid silver with a tint of blue. Her back was turned but she felt his shocked ki behind her and it brought a small smile to her lips.

"I'm sure you have some questions but to get answers it will come at a price." She replied again turning to have her eyes meet his.

Flaming hot met cold ice, one pair held indifference while the other held slight shock.

"What's wrong Himura you don't know a challenge when one is instated?" She smiled cockily. Wondering what his reaction would be next.

"How….?" His stare was piercing ,she silenced him by moving faster then the eye could see their swords clashing.

" First you have to prove your worth." Karou stated pushing against his weight.

"Fair enough." Himura replied putting more weight into his edged sowrd. Both of the stood there, swords interlocked starring each other down. He had to give it to her she had power and she knew how to use it. Ther ewas definitely something about her. Was it just him or did her eyes hold something more. They were so hard to read and he couldn't put his finger on it.

It was in this distraction that he landed a hit on him with her sword breaking free of his weighted block.

"You should pay better attention." She teased. Crouching in a different starting position then he was used to. Her form looked very open. to any attack but it was the way her body was angled and the position of her feet that showed she had more mobility. _Was this the Kamiya Kashin Ryu? _

He slowly resheathed his blade getting into his battoujitsu stance. He matched her grin and sense of teasing with his own. "Let's not play games woman."

Her eyes hardened at that comment. "Oh, what a comment for a boy thats not yet a man. Show me what you're made of, Mr. High and Mighty." She retrieve her sheath from her side unlooping it from her waiste and positioning it in a backwards blocking stance. Battoujitsu?Only Hiko... He sneered.

Thats when it began. The taste of sparks from steel on steel. Sweat poruing down each of their faces not cooled by the warm winds of summer. Pale moonlight lit their staged performance.

Himura went for her side thinking she was open but she flipped the blade in an odd angle using one hand to deflect his blow, catching the flat edge with the hilt of her sword.

The more she fought the more she did the impossible or was he just seeing things.It was her turn she tried to take out his legs from underneath of him using a floor swiping move while attacking up ward. He saw it second befor eand reacted by stepping around her swipe coming behind her with his blade to her neck. He sat behind tjhe master and he wanted answers.

"Now am I worthy?" He asked quietly She smirked Ramming hte but end of her sheath into his ribs the reatcion cause d to him to let go but dodging his blad had been risky. It had lighlt grazed her skin. Blood trickled lightly down her porcelain neck.

"If you can stand after that. I'll deem you worthy." She replied smiling cockily at his coughing and groaning form on the ground.

"You have too many distractions. " She resheathed her sword meaning to leave him on the floor as she walked away. The n to her surprise he got up. Shakily at firts but then he regained his footing. He noticed that although she had knocked the wind out of himhe wasn't severely damamged.

"I hadn't meant to cause great harm to you. Your first lesson.. learning that everyone isn't your enemy. Get some rest Himura. Sensei HIko and I have much to speak aboutyour training."

She glided silkily out of the dojo. Silence filled the dojo besides the crickets outside. He glanced at hisblade in the moonlight, a few drops of her blood were on the blade. He wondered what her blood would taste like lifting to lick the metal. Finding it to be sweet to hissurprise not as coppery as most blood types.


End file.
